


Alone in the bubble

by FrankyHawke



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyHawke/pseuds/FrankyHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mendez finds something a little more interesting in his boring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the bubble

Mendez slumped back into his chair grumpily.

Fuckin' surveillance duty in the bubble for this dorm was a fuckin' waste of fuckin' time. Nothin' much to see with only golden oldies to stare at and pretend he cared to watch for trouble, these ones didn't have the life in 'em to entertain him anyway. Then he spotted somethin' that just might hold his attention. John Bennett. John. Jonno. Johnny. Benny. Benno. A motherfuckin' goldmine of names for his new little apprentice. Thumbs tucked into his belt and swinging his legs like he could try to pretend he could own this place. But even this kid and the rest of the bitches in this shit hole knew who was really in charge. Nobody was fooled by Jonno's little parade, and none of this lot were watching what was right in George's field of view. A tight, perky little ass. Mendez's hand found his way to his crotch for a little squeeze, couldn't help it. That ass was better than most in this place. No thrilling risk from any "abuse of authority" but...why the fuck not be a little safe for once. The tiny little show dog walked his puffed up chest into the bubble.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Johnny couldn't not blush a little, even through the all-too-serious face he wore with a stick up his butt all day. Could be something else he could stick up there. One or two things at least.

"Nothing, smooth day."

"Smooth as that ass..." Mendez  muttered under his breath, didn't much care if it was heard or not.

Johnny-boy pulled out the other chair...looks like they're on duty here...together...and this dorm was clearin' out. Mendez slid his chair so that he was right up against Benny, who was up against the wall, leaving him almost trapped.

"I was asking how YOU were doing sweet cheeks", Mendez asked with that shit-faced cocky smirk.

Bennett blushed up again, "Nothi-fine I'm fine".

"That you are" said Mendez, hand reaching for his groin again, somewhat less covertly this time.

John's eyes slowly drifted away from the emptied dorm and rested on that hand, still blushing.

"Seen somethin' you'd like?"

"I just- no. Fuck off Mendez"

Although the stirring in Bennett's crotch was betraying his reluctant attitude.

"Well how about if I do this?"

Mendez's other hand found it's way onto Bennett's bulge through his pants. If possible he blushed even more at this, but made no attempt to remove it.

"Now are you absolutely sure you're not interested in anythin'? We could always find our way to the closet so you can get a...closer look?"

In that brief pause Mendez's meaty hand made a tighter grab around Bennett, groping out the last resistance he could feign.

"Fine. Fine. OK."

"Yes! I knew it! I knew it, you dirty whore! Come on."

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So I've never posted anything before. This ship doesn't even seem to get any attention which makes sense since this show is about the ladies more than anything, but I thought I'd try my hand at it for a change! Any comments/criticisms are very welcome! (You might also recognise a quote from the show, taken a little out of context for the sake of it/inspiration)


End file.
